


Derek Hale's Possible Heart

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale Family Feels, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Человеку, возможно, покорившему сердце моего братишки: советы и инструкция»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek Hale's Possible Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981359) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



Это толстый журнал в кожаном переплете, на первой странице которого выведено красивым почерком:  
  
 **«Человеку, возможно, покорившему сердце моего братишки: советы и инструкция».**  
  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
Он чувствует всю важность момента, стоит его взгляду пасть на подпись «Лора Хейл» внизу страницы. Он стоит посреди лофта Дерека, держа в руках вещь, которую Хейл, наверное, считает сокровищем. Последние прикасавшиеся к этим страницам пальцы принадлежали молодой женщине, чья смерть сломала что-то в Дереке.   
  
Минуту назад он ругался с Дереком. Все по-старому: Стайлз говорит, что полезен; Дерек отвечает, что знает, но не хочет, чтобы тот рисковал собой без надобности. Стайлз заявляет, что Дерек ему не босc; Дерек начинает на него наезжать. И так далее и тому подобное.  
  
Но посреди ссоры, неожиданно для Стайлза, Дерек вдруг начинает давиться словами. Стайлз видит, что тот пытается что-то сказать, но слова просто не могут сорваться с его губ. Тогда Хейл вылетает из комнаты, приносит журнал и вручает его Стайлзу. Они стоят в тишине, пока Дерек не говорит:  
  
\- Лора его сделала. Мне нельзя было его читать. Не знаю, что там. Она оставила его на хранение в банковской ячейке, с инструкцией отдать… - сердце Стайлза начинает бухать в ожидании, но оборотень просто говорит: - тебе.  
  
Стайлз не всегда тактичен с чувствами людей, и он нечасто этого стыдится. Но это один из тех случаев, когда он боится открыть рот, в опасении прервать момент. Между ними воздух словно заряжен, он тяжелый и липкий. Стилински листает дальше. На следующей странице записи:  ** _  
  
1\. Мама зовет его «зайчиком» из-за передних зубов. Дерека они очень беспокоят. Пользуйся этой информацией во зло или благо. (Все усугубляет его любовь к морковке. Честно, он выглядит глупо, жуя морковку.)  
  
2\. Ему было 10, когда он посмотрел «Дорогу домой». Он проплакал час. Я, конечно, понимаю, он был маленький, но проплакать целый час из-за фильма?  
  
3\. В восьмом классе в школьном кафетерии перестали продавать клубничное молоко – Дерек, кстати, был единственным покупателем. Он в одиночку устроил забастовку, изводил (в том числе используя угрозы, конечно) школьную администрацию, школьный совет и директора, пока они не вернули молоко в меню. Затем он заставил всю баскетбольную команду покупать клубничное молоко каждый день. Даже мамаши-активистки его боялись. Его было не остановить. Отобрали у переполненного гормонами избалованного оборотня-подростка его любимый напиток. Они даже не подозревали, что их ждет. Он был могущественен!  
  
4\. Он предпочитает Пепси Кока-Коле. Может, он коммунист, я не знаю, отказываюсь за это отвечать. _**  
  
Стайлз поднял на Дерека взгляд и тихо спросил:  
  
\- Ты… никогда его не читал?  
  
Дерек качает головой. Стайлз перелистывает пару страниц, понимая, что здесь записаны сотни страниц информации. Он останавливается на одной, потому что, готов поклясться, видел имя супер героя. Точно.   
  
 _ **33\. Он ненавидит Бэтмена. Разве не странно? Он обожает Супермена и Спайдермена. Стоило ему увидеть Спайдермена в семь лет, он сказал: «Он нравится мне, потому что он как я, только паук».  
  
34\. Он съест любые сухофрукты. Можешь соблазнить его засушенным манго. Я серьезно, у него, наверное, колени задрожат, если предложишь ему сушеный манго.  
  
35\. Дерек научил меня не судить людей за количество сексуальных связей. **_  
  
Стайлз листает дальше, останавливаясь наугад.  
  
 ** _72\. Каждый начинающий водитель попадает в свою первую аварию. Дерек попал в свою, пока я сидела на пассажирском сиденье, а он смотрел на задницу через дорогу. Ну, серьезно, из-за какой-то задницы мы припарковались в пожарный гидрант. Отец даже не ругался: он просто смеялся над Дереком каждый раз, стоило ему вспомнить этот инцидент._**  
  
Стайлз смеется, но затем замечает хмурое выражение на лице Хейла. По бровям Дерека можно прочитать сигналы злости, но, общаясь с Дереком уже три года, Стилински знает, как их интерпретировать. На самом деле, брови Дерека говорят, что ему кажется, что его осуждают. Стайлз не знает, стоит ли делиться тем, что написано в журнале. Кажется, что у них с Лорой Хейл образовалась связь… с девушкой, которую он не знал, но которая хотела с ним встретиться. Она оставила эти записи именно ему.  
  
\- Дерек, - начинает Стайлз, - Лора… - он мельком смотрит на открытые страницы, - …очень тебя любила.   
  
Дерек выглядит шокированным, а немного погодя он, кажется, готов заплакать. Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, и он думает, какой протокол действий, если Дерек Хейл начнет плакать. Он не был к этому готов. Но этого не происходит; Дерек меняет выражение лица, натягивая фальшивое безразличие, и говорит:  
  
\- Да, я знаю. Что она сказала?  
  
Стайлз усмехается, бросает взгляд на толстый журнал в руках и отвечает:  
  
\- Эм… много чего. - Дерек выглядит очень заинтересовано, но Стилински не дает ему шанса спросить. – Дерек, почему… почему ты даешь его мне? - между ними повисает тишина, и Стайлзу страшно, что этими словами он разрушил момент. Дерек раскрывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Стайлз хмурится. – Это потому что ты сдаешься? Чувак, ты еще встретишь кого-то… Я знаю, что история твоей любовной жизни оставляет желать лучшего, но, в конце концов, ты встретишь кого-нибудь. Слушай, я…  
  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - стонет Дерек, сжимая переносицу. – Не в этом дело.  
  
\- Так, - умно отвечает Стайлз, вглядываясь в кожаный переплет. Он чувствует надежду, ему кажется, словно его удостоили чести, но в то же время он испытывает страх – вдруг он не так все понял? – Это…  
  
\- Тебе. Он для тебя, - заканчивает Дерек.  
  
Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Дерека, и тот кивает, подтверждая сказанное. У оборотня не получается выдавить главные слова, и он повторяет: «Тебе. Для тебя».  
  
Стилински снова выбирает случайную страницу:  _ **  
  
98\. На вечеринке в честь четырнадцатого дня рождения Дерека с него стянули штаны. Каждый раз, когда кто-то об этом вспоминает, у него краснеют уши.  
  
99\. О, точно! У него уши краснеют, когда ему стыдно.  
  
100\. Обнимай его. Знаю, это не похоже на мои предыдущие записи, просто обнимай его. Я обнимаю его все время и переживаю, что когда он съедет и начнет самостоятельную жизнь, некому будет его обнимать. Он тактильный человек, но стесняется это проявлять. Обнимай его, даже если ему это «не нужно». Обнимай его долго. Такие объятия его любимые. (Он скажет, что это не так. Не верь ему.)  
  
101\. Он умеет делать лунную походку. Не знаю, как он научился, но он умеет вальсировать и танцевать танго. Кажется, Питер его научил. (Если он не говорил, Питер – наш дядя. Он сильно пострадал в пожаре, в котором погибла наша семья. Питер бывал мудаком, но Дерек его уважал и старался на него походить.)  
  
102\. Он ненавидит шпинат. Сырой шпинат, обжаренный, шпинат в напитках, запеченный в хлебе, добавленный в пасту, приготовленный на пару, вареный и даже подливы со шпинатом. Он питает к шпинату отвращение. Не знаю, что такое ужасное, связанное со шпинатом, случилось в детстве, что он стал этим шпинато-ненавидящим-человеком, но я в этом не виновата.  
  
103\. Когда мне было 15, я очень боялась выступать на одном концерте, потому что почти никто из семьи и все мои друзья не могли прийти. Только Дерек мог прийти на мое выступление, и он привел с собой дебатный кружок со школы, футбольные и баскетбольные команды (женскую и мужскую). Он и еще какие-то три спортсмена согнали родителей, сидевших на первом ряду. Он был непреклонен! Они заняли первые четыре ряда, и стоило мне выйти на сцену, начали аплодировать и улюлюкать. Стараясь не смеяться, я танцевала «Лебединое озеро» под рев спортивного матча, ей богу! Я даже услышала, как он крикнул: «ЧЕРТ, ДА ВЫ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ВИДЕЛИ ТАКОЙ ОФИГЕННЫЙ JETÉ BATTU?», и один из его дружков спортсменов крикнул в ответ: «ЛИЧНО Я – НЕТ, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!». Его друзья кричали и свистели, когда я закончила, а затем еще и держали зажигалки целых пять минут. Мама наказала его на неделю. (Одна из самых добрых вещей, что он сделал для меня. Даже записывая это, я улыбаюсь.)  
  
104\. Он однажды заснул стоя. Вообще, это было круто. **_  
  
\- Ты… даешь его мне, - Стайлз скорее неуверенно говорит, чем спрашивает. Дерек кивает. Стайлз всматривается в выражение лица оборотня, пытаясь понять, куда ему девать эту информацию. Он думал, знала ли Лора, что Дереку будет сложно открыться другому человеку, и поэтому ли она сделала этот журнал. Что же побудило ее сделать его? Стайлз смущенно улыбается и добавляет: - Потому что… ты меня любишь.  
  
Дерек замирает, и Стайлз широко улыбается. Он подступает к Хейлу, а тот, кажется, готов кинуться прочь.  
  
\- Что там написано? – спрашивает Дерек, выглядя подозрительно и взволнованно.  
  
Стайлз наклоняет голову и закусывает губу, пытаясь придумать, как ответить на вопрос, не выдавая их с Лорой секрета.   
  
\- Как… любить тебя…  
  
\- Что?  
  
Стайлз не обращает внимания на неверие Дерека и окутывает руками его торс. Дерек издает странный удивленный вздох, и у него занимает некоторое время ответить Стайлзу тем же, обнимая того за плечи. Стайлз понимает, что еще не сказал Дереку, что тоже его любит. Что любил его с шестнадцати лет. Он решает, что скажет. Когда закончит с обнимашками. С очень длительными обнимашками.  
  
\- Стайлз, можешь меня отпустить, - пытается Дерек.  
  
Стайлз ухмыляется, стараясь не смеяться, и отвечает:  
  
\- Нет. Пока нет.  
  
Дерек драматично вздыхает, но Стайлз-то знает. Теперь знает.  
  
Чего Стайлз не знает, так это записи на последней странице, что гласит:  
  
 __ **1000\. Он очень тебя любит. Я знаю, потому что только что закончила с ним разговор о том, кому он должен отдать этот журнал. Он любит тебя, и это такая же истина, как и то, что солнце садится и встает. Он любит тебя всем своим естеством. Он любит тебя, и он может этого не говорить; не потому что он туп (хотя он может быть), но потому что знает, что нет слов, способных передать всю глубину его чувств. Он не может этого объяснить. Он может чувствовать любовь, жить ею и дарить ее тебе. И ты есть кто-то, кто сможет любить его таким странным, какой он есть. Я счастлива, что он тебя нашел. Счастлива, что ты у него есть. Наконец-то.**


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз просыпается утром, уже переживая по поводу свидания. На часах всего девять, а его свидание назначено в семь, но в его крови уже бушует адреналин. На тумбе рядом с кроватью лежит журнал с закладкой. Стайлз поначалу читал его взахлеб, но затем решил, что хочет продлить свое с ним время. И так он позволяет себе читать лишь два-три факта в день. Он быстро прочитал первые десять страниц, но теперь держит себя в руках. Каждый раз, переворачивая лист, он боится, что его встретит пустая страница. Он слишком предан журналу, чтобы глянуть в конец и проверить, сколько в нем страниц. Ему нравится представлять голос Лоры, ее смех, ауру, что окружала ее.   
  
Он открывает страницу с закладкой и читает:  _ **  
  
53\. У него была одержимость Патриком Суэйзи. Не знаю, переборол ли он ее.  
  
54\. Я не шучу. У него до сих пор есть футболка с «Грязными танцами», которую он, я уверена, купил в девчачьем отделе Forever 21. После просмотра «Дом у дороги» он постоянно делал вертушку. Мама отругала его за то, что, делая вертушку на крыльце, он сбил один из ее цветочных горшков. Ладно, ему было двенадцать, но он заявил, что однажды настанет день, когда его жизнь будет зависеть от того, насколько точно он сможет сделать вертушку. Она позволила ему мечтать.  
  
55\. Он грыз ногти, пока я не предложила ему однажды их покрасить, говоря, что они будут ужасными на вкус. Это помогло. Но теперь он иногда красит ногти защитным лаком. Не могу доказать, но я его чую иногда. Хотя не могу найти, где он его спрятал. **_  
  
Стайлз глубоко вдыхает через нос и улыбается. Он помнит их с Дереком объятия и его бухающее сердце.  
  
 _\- Я…  
  
\- Что? – нервно спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз отпрянул от него, чувствуя, как собственное сердце отбивает тяжелый ритм. Он улыбнулся и приказал:  
  
\- Своди меня на свидание.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Свидание. С В И Д А Н И Е. Романтическая встреча. Событие, предшествующее…  
  
\- Я понял, придурок, - пробубнил Дерек, но Стайлз знал, что тот не со зла, просто Хейл был смущен.  
  
\- Суббота. В субботу. Своди меня куда-нибудь. _  
  
  
А после он сбежал из лофта. Прижимая к груди журнал и опьяненный запахом Дерека. Только припарковавшись к дому, он понял, как долго ждать до субботы. То было воскресенье. И эта неделя казалась ему самой длинной в его жизни.  
  
Стайлз вернулся к уже прочитанным страницам, как и всегда.  
 ** _  
10\. Дерек не жульничает. Никогда. Даже если у него есть возможность, что никто не заметит, он не станет.* Он отличный соперник во всем, но не предлагай Монополию.  
  
11\. Я серьезно насчет Монополии. Если захочешь узнать, спроси меня лично._**  
  
Стайлз громко глотает, прочитав строчку, так же как и в первый раз. Он перелистывает страницу, стараясь унять горячее неприятное чувство, подступающее к горлу.  
  
 ** _22\. Мама сняла маленькую танцевальную комнату на третий день рождения Коры, потому что она была в хип-хоп танцевальном классе для малышей. Все ее маленькие раздражающие друзья были там и наша родня тоже. Затем одна из маленьких завистниц сломала игрушку Коры. Дети – исчадия ада. Кору не могли успокоить, и тогда Дерек захватил караоке и начал петь Коре Bad English - When I See You Smile! Помнишь эту песню? Он орал ее во всю глотку, делал драматические движения всю песню. Он заставил Кору смеяться. Кажется, Питер все это снял. Это было бесподобно!_  
  
23\. Дерек не любит еду со вкусом вишни. Ему нравится настоящая вишня. Но он не ест ничего со вкусом вишни. Хочу треснуть его за это.  
  
24\. Он не умеет играть на инструментах, но состоял в хоре и в младшей школе был участником одной престижной акапелла группы. Они однажды спели Bobby Darin - Beyond the Sea, где у Дерека было соло. Он отлично пародирует Bobby Darin, и я им горжусь.   
  
25\. Лучше не позволяй ему для тебя готовить. Он делает замечательный томатный соус, его папа научил. А так он полный профан. Он однажды поджег чайник. Так что если он готовит для тебя что-то, кроме спагетти с томатным соусом, скорее всего он хочет тебя убить.   
  
26\. Его однажды чуть не посадили за то, что в четырнадцать он угнал почтовый фургон. Не знаю, за какие ниточки пришлось потянуть маме, чтобы с него сняли обвинения, но он на самом деле украл грузовик. Я почти уверена, его взял на слабо Сэмсон. Все, что я знаю: однажды днем я слышу злобный смех Дерека со двора, а выйдя на крыльцо, застаю нашего почтальона гоняющимся за своим фургоном, что уезжал от него со скоростью 15 миль/час. Сэмсон катался по траве от смеха.  
  
27\. Если хочешь, чтобы он начал танцевать, как белый папаша от вида барбекю или Майкл Джексон, включи песни Earth Wind and Fire. Кажется September его любимая песня. Если нет, я узнаю и напишу сюда позже.  
  
28\. Боже, Дерек почувствует себя, как дома, в селении нудистов. Аргх, я видела больше, чем когда-либо хотела.  
  
29\. ОН ПРИНИМАЕТ САМЫЕ ДОЛГИЕ ДУШИ. БОЖЕ МОЙ, ЧЕМ ОН ТАМ ЗАНИМАЕТСЯ? ЗАПОЛНЯЕТ ДЕКЛАРАЦИЮ?   
  
30\. Это смущающая история, но она стоит того. Так вот, после ночевки с друзьями я чувствовала крайнюю неуверенность в себе из-за… своего паха. Все девочки переодевались для купания в бассейне, и это был первый раз, когда я увидела другие вагины. И тогда я заметила, что все они выглядели по-разному. Я спрашивала маму об этом, но в нашем доме нет никакого шанса поговорить наедине; я-то подумала, что никто не посмеет вмешаться в наш разговор или вспоминать о нем. Мама как раз говорила о том что «вагины не идентичны, но если ты увидела одну, считай, видела все», когда Дерек, съехав вниз по перилам лестницы, сказал, и я ЦИТИРУЮ: «Вагины внутри, мам. Вульвы снаружи. Каждая вульва отличается от другой». А затем он просто выпил молока и пошел спать, как будто это не была самая странная вещь, что он когда-либо говорил. Как будто Питер не ржал из своей спальни так, что стены тряслись.   
  
31\. Дерек просто ужасно катается на коньках.  
  
32\. Как-то нас отправили в лагерь на лето, и Дерек подумал, что будет очень смешно сказать всем, что меня зовут Лори. Он знал, что меня это сведет с ума. Я исправила сотню людей, но нет, он представил меня своему другу, как Лори, и я врезала ему в горло. Нас выгнали, и мама больше не отправляла нас в лагеря никогда.**  
  
Стайлз смеется себе под нос, когда отец зовет его завтракать индюшачьим беконом и башней блинов.  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
\- Кто был твоим любимым супергероем, когда ты рос? – спросил Стайлз, уже зная ответ.  
  
\- Наверное, Спайдермен, - запинаясь на секунду, отвечает Дерек.  
  
\- А будучи взрослым?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Хейл. – Может, Черная Вдова?  
  
\- Другой герой паучьей тематики? Это из-за пауков? Потому что если тебе настолько нравятся пауки, боюсь, у нас ничего не выйдет. - Дерек усмехается, и Стайлз считает это победой. Он смотрит в тарелку, наслаждаясь роем бабочек в животе. Переводит взгляд на Хейла, когда тот прочищает горло. Дерек выглядит обеспокоенным тем, что Стайлз не ест. Стайлз улыбается и качает головой, показывая, что все в порядке. Дерек его понимает и возвращается к еде.   
  
Чуть погодя он спрашивает:  
  
\- А кто твой любимый супергерой?  
  
\- Росомаха.  
  
Дерек искоса на него смотрит:  
  
\- Да ладно.  
  
\- Я серьезно! – защищается Стайлз. – Он самый классный. Ну, прическу нужно изменить, но он реально крутой.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза, но смущенно улыбается, давая Стайлзу понять, что согласен с ним. А затем Стайлз добавляет:  
  
\- Если подумать через что ему пришлось пройти, он с легкостью мог стать злодеем. Никто бы даже не подумал его осуждать. Но, он хороший. Сломленный, но хороший. Это мой герой, он настоящий, понимаешь? Это и есть настоящее доброе естество – оставаться на стороне добра, даже когда тяжело, даже когда переметнуться гораздо проще. Никто не хорош по-настоящему, пока он не остается таковым, несмотря на то, что это самый сложный путь. А это Росомаха. С ним тяжело, но он просто золотце внутри.  
  
Дерек кивает, и Стайлз дарит ему многозначительный взгляд. Тогда оборотень осознает, что Стайлз имел в виду его. Он смотрит на Стайлза из-под ресниц и у того сердце екает. Он чувствует, как лицо наливается румянцем и признается шепотом:  
  
\- Я был влюблен в тебя с шестнадцати лет, - Дерек этого не ожидал, а Стайлзу так хочется поцеловать его губы, взять его глупое лицо в ладони. Он надеется, что в его глазах не видно сердечек. Его руки немного дрожат, но он не может сдержаться. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь… что говорить эти слова… эмм… для тебя тяжело. Так что ты не должен. Говорить их. Вот. То есть я не строю предположений. Я имею в виду… Тебе необязательно говорить их в ответ. Я просто… просто очень долго держал их в себе. А ты спросил кто мой любимый герой, и мой любимый герой это ты. Так что…   
  
Наступает тишина, но не дискомфортная. Стайлз занимает себя ужином, нервно кидая в рот огромное количество еды. Также он проклинает себя, потому что Дерек выглядел, как олень перед фарами. Но Дерек шокирует его:  
  
\- Если в этом мире есть кто-то, кому я смогу сказать эти слова, это ты.  
  
Стайлз останавливается, перед тем как сделать громкий глоток. Дерек кивает, выглядя так, словно очень хочет произнести эти слова вслух, но они не слетают с губ. Они еще не готовы. Тон не будет идеальным, и буквы не сойдутся как надо, как Дереку нужно. Слова не будут нести в себе истинной глубины, поэтому он подождет, пока они пропитаются, пока они не наполнятся чувством правильности. Стайлз понимает, и он готов ждать. Дерек очаровательно смеется, его улыбка ослепляет. Он смотрит на губы Стайлза, когда говорит:  
  
\- Это всегда был ты. Всегда есть, - он поднимает взгляд к глазам Стайлза и говорит, - и всегда будешь.  
  
Это не то признание, о котором Стайлз мечтал со школы, но оно бьет прямо в цель. Он чувствует так же. Может, даже больше. Он знает, что будет мечтать о том, как звучит «Я люблю тебя» Дерека. Он знает, что будет думать о том, каково это - быть объектом признания Хейла. Но также он знает, что готов ждать. Так что он улыбается, наклоняется вперед и целует Дерека, вздыхая. Это простое нежное прикосновение губ, но когда он садится назад, в глазах Дерека танцуют огоньки. Стайлз ухмыляется и тихо говорит:  
  
\- Эй, Дерек?  
  
\- Мм?  
  
\- Научишь меня лунной походке?  
  
Дереку нужен момент, чтобы понять, что сейчас сказал Стайлз, а когда он понимает, то выпрямляется. Его брови делают впечатляющий кульбит, и все, что успевает сказать Дерек, перед тем как Стайлз начинает истерично ржать, это возмущенное:  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале, этот момент можно перевести как: "Дерек не изменяет. Никогда. Даже если у него есть возможность, что никто не заметит, он не станет". Но дальше идёт фраза про Монополию, так что речь идёт о жульничестве.


End file.
